Conventionally, telephones or information terminals have been provided for use by visitors, customers, building employees, etc. in common areas or shared spaces of a customer's location, such as a building or hotel lobby, hospital entrance, corporate conference room, reception area, waiting area, printer or copier room, breakroom, hallway, etc. Some conventional telephone terminals can provide limited (e.g., local) telephone service. Additionally, some conventional information terminals can provide informational content to users.
However, the conventional information terminals are not easily used and can be difficult to understand by users that are not familiar with the operation of the telephone or information terminal.